


tsukishima's homodachis

by naegamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not serious at all, i wouldnt read it if i was you, if youve read manabee movie you know whats coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegamis/pseuds/naegamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukihina feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	tsukishima's homodachis

hinata and tsukishima. the sun and the moon. anyone would think they secretly they hate each other, and its because they do.  
okay, not really. only tsukishima does because hes a HATER and hinata is a ray of sunshine. tsukishima Cannot Stand Rays of Sunshine.  
although some say opposites attract, despite popular belief, tsukishima kei is Not In Love With Hinata.  
hinata might be in love with him tho.  
hes so smexy, tall. he'd say tall dark and handome but tsukishima is not dark hes fucking blonde and he tries to look dark and mean but lmao lets be real he plays with dinosasaurs what a fuckging enrds ohly shitt t tsukishim

one day hinata said "HEY TSUKISHIMA!!!!!-san" tsukishisma was like what the fukc do u want u Hot (blooded) fuck  
hinata was like. "kei. kei. can i go to ur house" "why" "i heard u got some sick ass dinosausrs toys. i got some too. lets play together holy shit when was the last time u played with someone i bet its gonna be tons o f fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! play with me tsukishima" "fuck off"

a few minutes later, hinata was sitting on tsukishima's room. on the floor because theyre japanese and they sit on the ground that must be very comfy !! though i m prettu sure tsukishima has a bed it was in the manga once. well tsukishima is sitting there. and hes not letting hinata sit there with him because hes gay.  
"ok hinata these are my disonuar s. be careful. theyre delicate. i cleaned them yesterday" "ok wow u ygay these are mine !! look " hinata opened his backpack to reveal the biggest tufkicng dinosuar toy tsukishima has ever seen. how did that even fit in his backpack holy shit hinata.   
"um" tsukishima slowly moved his Toys ("theyre not toys theyre Real Beings. theyre my friends. be resepctful") away from hinata "hinata that dinosru is too big im sorry i dont think my friends would like to "play" with It  
"did u just call ur toys ur friends ur so lonely tsukishima do u even have any friends besides yamaguchi. is he eeven your friend. im pretty sure he actually hates u i think hes gay with thhe grand king (unless katie does not approve u party pooper non mulsithipper . then yamaguchi/kaags . is that ok wtih u. i hope so)" hinata looked at his big ass dinosur. it was truly beautiful. he won it from kageyama. they had a bet. who could Jump Higher lol lmao kageyama ctualy thought he would win hahah gjdgd who would have thought kageyama tobio would have such a beautiful dinosur. some haters such as kise ryouta say he might have layed it like the egg. didnt dinousars come from eggs. the egg kageyama had in that fic was this dinorusr. itw asnt alive tho. for some reason, probaly by rfor the sake of this fic. let them play

so finally tsukishima agreed with hinatas whining because he is homosexual and hinata is cute. they played with their dinosurr ts for 5 hours straight. they ended practice at like night so it was already morning . like 5 am maybe So hinata suddenly stood up and was likke "well tsuk tat was funn adnd all but some people actually like training and dedicating to volleyball so im gonna go train.ñ probably with kageyama that loser i bet hes lonely. he secretly wants to toss to me"   
"WAIT HINATA DonT KELLAVE"!!!!!!!!!" tsukishim ayelled. hinata wasnt even leaving yet. "ok whats up" . tsukishima was blishing like in a shoujo manga. like the girl. the protag. the blonde protag with glasses? thats him. even though hiatas is actually the protag lol  
"well um........ i was wondering if........... you would like to................... be my bf i kind of rlly like u hinata ur so cute and im so gay" doki doki.. he finally did it.............old sport  
"holy shti thats so gay. i was actually hoping to come here andsdo some gay stuff like show u my REAL disnouar and become a gay ocpule but i actually kidnda wanted to play with u and one thing lead to another so..................................." hinata fidgereted .. "omg!!!!! i luv u hinat<3" thats right. tsukishima had the power to Say "heart emoji" or maybe he said less than three  
"i luv u too ........... kei.............." 

they didnt go to school that day. they didnt get out of ttsukishimas room either. they werent having smexes tho they just kept playing thedinosuars . and in one moment hinata made his dino kiss tsukishima's that was so cute tsukishima thought he would die. he was glad e didnt but he was sure he woudl sometime soon because holy shit hinata was his bf!! shitboi!! and he was so cute too....... save them......... tsukihina feels..........

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
